In the photographic printing art, it is necessary to make-over prints that were classified and exposed incorrectly. A color exposure determination algorithm computes red, green, and blue exposures for each print.
A percentage of negatives made by the above algorithm will be incorrectly classified. Seasonal and regional variations can significantly contribute to an increase in incorrect negative classifications. These variations can include, for example, a higher concentration of "Sky/Water" scenes from coastal areas and "Sun/Snow" scenes during winter months. In any event, an operator must perform a subjective classification before making a reprint.